The Galaxy Diaries
by Princess Taylor
Summary: I was the new girl in Galaxy Hills & my story is in a special diary I keep with me. What will happen? Find out! OCs included. IDO FBCC.
1. New Girl at School

Dear Diary, this is my first page...I'm going to a school called Galaxy Hills Middle School. It's pretty crowded. Until, when I opened the doors everyone stared at me. Two girls walked over to me, smiling & looking friendly.

"Hi, I'm Yo," one of them said. "And I'm Francine," the other said.

"Welcome to Galaxy Hills! What's your name?" Yo asked.

"My name is Taylor," I said.

Francine & Yo smiled and said: "Hi, Taylor."

I looked around the entire place. Then, two boys who were telling jokes to each other walked to where we were.

"Hey, who's that?" the boy with the purple cape asked.

"This is Taylor, the new girl," Francine said.

"Hi, Taylor. I'm...Fanboy!" the purple boy said.

"And I'm...Chum Chum!" the orange boy said.

"Hi," I said.

Already, I'm feeling really comfortable here. And also these kids are really nice to me. Until, I saw a pink magic cloud appear & disappear until it showed a boy with red hair, topaz eyes & a black cape.

And then as he looked at me, & as our eyes met, we couldn't stop. His honey eyes & my chocolate eyes were glistening. We both blushed. He then walked over towards me. He shook his head to snap out of it.

"W-who are you?" Kyle asked politely.

Then I shook my head.

"M-my name is Taylor...I-it's nice to meet you," I said.

"My name is Kyle...the Conjurer. But my real last name is Bloodsworth Thomason," the redhead said.

"Oh, hi..." I said as my mind trailed off.

Kyle & I still stared at each other.

"Uh...Kyle...?" Fanboy asked.

"Taylor...?"

"Ooh...I think their in loooove," Francine said.

Yo giggled quietly.

Fanboy: Guys...guys!

Chum Chum: We have to get to our lockers, then, to class.

Kyle & I: Oh...right!

Kyle: Bye, Taylor...

Me: Bye, Kyle...

Kyle then looked at me as I was walking.

"She's amazing, beautiful, & astonishing," Kyle whispered to himself.

Then, I was opening my locker until, I saw a girl & 2 other girls following her down the hall. The middle girl had raven hair with gold streaks & blue eyes, the left one behind the middle girl has carrot colored hair & green eyes & the other girl has very light brown hair & opal eyes.

The middle girl glared at me evilly. She then approached to me. All 3 of them scoffed.

Me: Can I help you?

Audra: Yeah...who are you?

Me: My name is Taylor...I'm the new girl here.

Audra: Oh...a newbie. Whatever...

Me: OK, what are your names?

Audra: *SIGHS SHARPLY* I'm Audra...the left one is Mandy & the right one is Cali. We happen to be PGFs: Popular Girls Forever.

Me: Oh...hi.

Mandy: We 'betta' get to class, Audra.

Audra: Yeah...see ya, newbie.

The 3 PGFs were looking back at me & sneering.

Me (TALKING TO NO ONE IN PARTICULAR:) That was odd...do they dislike me or something? Hmm...maybe I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

Then I closed, & locked my locker & walked happily to class.


	2. SNAP!

As I arrived in class, I realized, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle, Yo, & Francine were in the same class as me. So are Audra, Mandy, & Cali. There was an empty seat next to Kyle. I sat next to him. Kyle beamed & smiled with glee.

Kyle: Hello, Taylor.

Me: Hi, Kyle.

But then, the teacher, Mr. Mufflin, wanted to introduce me to the class.

Mr. Mufflin: Students, a new student will be joining us. Meet Taylor.

The other students who didn't see me yet waved. I waved back. Then I stood up from my desk, turned around to look at the class, & cleared my throat.

Me: Hello, I'm so glad I'm joining your class.

Everyone, except for Audra, Mandy, & Cali, smiled. I then sat back down.

Mr. Mufflin: Alright, class. Just do something quietly for this period.

All I did was scribble & doodle in my diary. You know...it's great to be here, so far. Most of the kids were so nice to me. But, I do have a feeling that Audra & her clique dislike me.

But you know, I'm just happy that I made friends today. Francine & Yo are very cool. Fanboy & Chum Chum are very funny, & Kyle is so...so...amazingly handsome.

His long red hair falls on his topaz eyes...I blushed really pink. I then drew a picture of Francine, Yo, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle & I. The 5 kids were watching me draw with awe.

Kyle: Wow, Taylor. You are a very fantastic artist.

Fanboy: Yeah.

Chum Chum: You drew that like it was nothing.

Francine: I look really good in that picture.

Yo: Me, too.

I smiled really wide due to the really awesome comments. But then, Audra scrunched over to see my picture. She sat back down & sneered.

Audra: You call that art...I can draw MUCH better.

Francine: Be quiet, Audra.

Yo: Your just jealous of Taylor. The only drawing you're good at is when you're painting your nails.

The other kids gasped.

Kids: Ooohhh!

Audra: Oh! How...dare you! Well, I still think I'm a better artist than Taylor.

Kyle: You're so vain, Audra.

Audra: Hmph!

Fanboy: Nice one, Yo!

Chum Chum: Yeah.

Francine, Kyle, & I: Bravo, bravo...

We lightly clap.

Yo: Thank you, thank you very much.

Then, all the kids were back to what they were doing. Well, I guess that is it: Audra & her clique dislike me. But there's only one thing I have to say about that:

WHATEVER :)!

I'm still happy for the friends that I made today.


	3. Food Fight!

Later, it was lunch time. All 6 of us sat at the empty, yet clean table, Table # 10. We all sat on the seats. Kyle sat next to me.

Kyle: So, how are you like Galaxy Hills Middle School, Taylor?

Taylor: I'm liking it alot, Kyle.

Francine: I have a feeling that Audra & her clique dislike us.

Fanboy: Oh, well.

Chum Chum: Atleast we have each other.

We all smiled & nodded our heads 'yes'.

At the popular girls table # 5, Cali spotted us sitting at table # 10.

Cali: Yo, Audra, it's the losers.

Audra: Yeah, let's say hello.

Audra took out her Jell-O, opened the tab, took her spoon. Had a spoonful of Jell-O & flung the Jell-O. It actually didn't hit me, it hit the captain of the female basketball team, Zee. As she looked back, Audra whipped back to her normal position.

Not knowing who threw the Jell-O, Zee took a handful of chocolate pudding & threw it. The pudding hit Duke. Duke then threw cheese curls. They hit Nancy. Nancy threw mashed potatoes.

Then, Fanboy & Chum Chum said two words that started a fiasco.

Fanboy & Chum Chum : FOOD FIGHT!

Then, all the kids heard them & started yelling, throwing food across the room.

Kyle: Guys!

Fanboy & Chum Chum: Oh, sorry!

Yo: Let's get outta here before we're noticed.

Francine: Good idea, Yo.

Then, all 6 of us crawled on our hands & knees so no food hits us, out of the cafeteria.

Me: Whew! That was insane!

Kyle: Yeah. At least we got outta there alive.

Fanboy: Tell me about it.

Chum Chum: But that was epic!

Yo: Really, Chum Chum?

Francine: Maybe 'epic' isn't the right word.

Chum Chum: How about 'exciting'?

Francine: Yeah, I guess that could work.

Me: Forget about that now. Let's go tell the Principal about this whole food fiasco.

Kyle: Good idea.

We all walked to the office & told the Principal about the whole scene.

Principal: Alright. Thank you for telling me, children.

We all followed the Principal to the cafeteria. She entered the room & saw all the kids throwing food around.

Principal: CHILDREN, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

Then everyone stopped.

Principal: I'm very disappointed in all of you. Who started the food fight?

Audra placed her hands behind her back & whistled. Her clique followed her.

Principal: Audra, Mandy, Cali, come here, please.

The main PFGs turned around slowly. They walked slowly towards the Principal.

Principal: Did you start the food fight?

Audra stammered. But then, they all took a very deep breath.

Audra, Mandy, & Cali: Yes...

The Principal looked angry.

Principal: Follow me to my office.

She then looked at us.

Principal: Thank you for telling me, children.

Audra: Yeah, thanks for squealing, losers.

The 3 PGFs walked miserabley with the Principal.


	4. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

Later on, we walked pass the office. We heard the principal talking loudly to the PFGs.

Principal: I hate to do this girls, but you leave me no choice. I'm afraid you girls just earned yourselves 2 weeks of detetion, & I'll phone your parents into helping the cafeteria staff cleaning up.

The 3 girls gasped. Then, they exited the office.

Audra: UGH! I'm SO mad right now.

Cali: Tell me about.

Mandy: That dork Taylor squealed on us...

Audra: I think by tomorrow: PAYBACK!

Mandy & Cali: Yeah.

Audra: She is going to pay!

The girls were talking about their devious plan.

Then, it was time for English class. We were all writing poems. Later, Kyle was the first one to share his:

Kyle: Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I met a girl who was kind-hearted & true.

She wears pink

There are times I think

She is the best ever

I think we'll be happy together.

Everyone clapped. The PFGs clapped slowly as they were not interested in the poem.

Me: That was a very sweet poem, Kyle.

Kyle: Thank you, Taylor.

We both looked at each other & blushed.

Then Audra was next to present her poem.

Audra: I walk down the hallway

I brighten anyone's day

My fashion skills are great

They could never wait

The newbies are here

Jealous of me there

But I'm positive

And I'm attractive.

Most of the kids & the PFGs were clapping about Audra's poem. My friends & I clapped slowly. But there's one thing I'm worried about & it is: does that poem make any sense?

But I'll keep my comments to myself.


	5. In the End, It's Like World War III

Then, it was finally the last period: Homeroom. Which means that we could do whatever we wanted now! Plus, we can work on tonight's homework & we don't have to do it at home.

And, of course, being with your friends. But the bad thing about it is people who are mean to you are in the same class. But with my friends around, I'm cool.

Audra & her clique kept on snickering & looking at me as they were whispering. Francine glared at them in suspicion.

Francine (THINKING:) I wonder what they are talking about...

Francine was trying to know what the girls were saying. Then Yo joined in with Francine.

Francine: Do you know what they're talking about?

Yo: No...but I did here them say 'Taylor'.

Francine: Why are they talking about T?

Yo: I dunno...But I hope they won't do ANYTHING bad to Taylor.

Francine: Yeah...

Then, as Audra was looking back at the girls, the girls whipped around back into their position. Audra glared at us all evil like.

Audra (QUIETLY:) By tomorrow, the plan is going to work.

Then the PFGs giggled quietly, yet evilly.

Francine & Yo (THINKING:) Plan?!

Then, the school bell rang for what it looks like it's time to go home.

Mr. Mufflin: OK, students...you just need to do your math & social studies worksheets for homework tonight.

Then, all the students rushed out of the door.

Kyle: So, did you like your first day?

Me: Oh, yes...I like it alot. Thanks, Kyle.

Kyle: Your welcome.

We both looked at each other & blushed.

Francine & Yo: Ooh! Kyle & Taylor, sitting on a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Then the girls laughed.

Me: Francine! Yo!

Francine & Yo: Sorry...

Then, we all climbed on the bus. And guess what: Audra goes on the same bus, but has her own assigned seat (so does her clique.) They have very sparkly, & decorated seats.

I was like: O...M...G! I can't believe that they are so popular, that they have their own assigned seats.

Me: Wait...don't you have detention?

Audra: We're starting detention tomorrow...DUH!

Me: O...kay...

I just ignored her & continued writing in my diary. I then took out my MP3 & placed the earphones in my ears. Francine turned to Kyle, Fanboy, & Chum Chum, who were playing on their cell phones.

Francine: Guys! I think Audra is planning on doing something bad to Taylor.

Kyle: Really...HMPH! I will NOT let anything hurt Taylor!

Fanboy: Hmm...you know Kyle, I saw you & Taylor were, like, making goo-goo eyes at each other, plus that poem you did in English. Do you like Taylor?

Kyle didn't answered. He looked at Francine, Yo, Fanboy, Chum Chum, & me. I wasn't paying attention...I was just still scribbling & doodling in my book.

Kyle then sighed.

Kyle: Yes...yes, I do like her.

Francine: So this means...

Yo: You're in LOVE with Taylor.

Fanboy & Chum Chum: YEAH!

Kyle: SHH! Taylor would hear!

Then, everyone looked at me.

Yo: Oh, Taylor isn't. She's still listening to her tunes.

Francine: Yeah.

Fanboy: How are you gonna tell her, Ky?

Kyle: I'll tell her another time. But I'm just not sure...

Fanboy: Don't worry, Kyle...we'll help you.

Chum Chum: Yeah!

Kyle: Thanks, guys. You're the best friends ever.

Kyle then blushed into a beautiful shade of red as he was thinking about me.

When Audra over heard, she pointed at her mouth as she made a pretend vomiting sound. Mandy & Cali giggled.

Audra (QUIETLY:) And that would be part of our plan...messing up Kyle's chance to tell Taylor his feelings...ha ha ha!

Mandy: Yeah...

Cali: They are SOOO never meant to be.

Aundra: HA! Yeah...

Francine & Yo heard what they said.

Francine: You're NOT going to mess this up!

Yo: Yeah, so BACK OFF, Chica!

Audra (SARCASTICALLY:) Har har har...

The PFGs & Francine & Yo stared at each other with tough looks, as if they were in World War |||. Later, the bus arrived at our stop. We all exited the bus. Then I waved 'bye' to my friends.

Me: Bye, guys. See you at school tomorrow!

Everyone: Bye!

Kyle looked back at me walking to my house. He then blushed.

Kyle (THINKING:) Oh, Taylor...how amazing...beautiful...talented...& astonishing.

Then, Kyle walked to his house. I walked to my house, too. I then went upstairs to my room.

Me (THINKING:) Gosh, Kyle is so...cool. How am I gonna express my feelings to him?

Then, I put on Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. I blushed as I thought about Kyle. I drew a manga about Kyle & I getting married. Te-he! I couldn't help myself. I just love to write & draw.

Francine & Yo are awesome friends. Fanboy & Chum Chum are funny. And Audra & her clique are very mean. Oh, well...at least I made new friends.

That's the best part of it all, having friends :)!


	6. Wink, Wink

Dear Diary, I'm going to the bus stop now. Seconds later, I saw my friends, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Francine, Yo, &...Kyle. To tell you the truth, I'm in love with Kyle.

And I think he's in love with me, too. I HOPE SO! You know, today, I'm going to TRY to tell him how I feel. PLEASE DON'T LET ME FAIL .!

Francine & Yo: Hey, Taylor!

Me: Hi.

Then, I saw Kyle. The girls saw that I was blushing into a beautiful shade of pink.

Yo: Uh, hey, T. You okay?

Me: Huh? Uh, y-yeah. I was just thinking about something.

I giggled nervously. Francine & Yo smiled at each other, knowing why I'm pensive.

Francine: Are you thinking about KYLE?

I blushed deeper. But I think they already know that I "like like" Kyle.

Me: You promise not to tell anyone...RIGHT?!

Francine & Yo: Yes, we promise.

Yo: Just tell us...!

Me: Okay, okay. (TAKES DEEP BREATH) Yes, yes I "like like" Kyle.

Francine & Yo: AWWW...!

Me (WHISPERING:) SHUSH! Do you want anyone to hear?!

Francine: Sorry, Taylor.

Me: Here he comes...!

Kyle was walking over to the spot where Francine, Yo & I were with Fanboy & Chum Chum.

Kyle: Hi, Taylor. Hey, Francine & Yo.

Francine & Yo: Hi.

Me: H-hey...

I had an outlandish feeling in my stomach. I thought I was gonna lose my breakfast. But I just need to suck it up & be confident. Anyways, I won't tell Kyle I like him NOW.

Francine & Yo BETTER keep their mouths locked.

A minute later, the bus arrived. We climbed on the bus & were going to the seats we were on last time. Then the bus driver drove the bus.

Kyle: So how are you, Taylor?

Me: Oh...fine, fine.

Kyle: Are you alright?

I swallowed.

Me: Yeah, I'm fine. Really.

Francine: Hey, Taylor.

Yo: Wink wink. (GIGGLES).

I gave Francine & Yo a threatening look. The two girls giggled. I playfully rolled my eyes.


End file.
